benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Izrael
Obalenie Jednego Izraela , zastąpionego przez Kościół Biblia mówi jasno - 12 Plemion Izraela , chodzi tutaj o Żydowskie plemiona , bo właśnie tyle było Plemion - 12 . Dlatego Biblia mówi o 12 Plemionach Izraela że 14400 z nich w czasie 7 Pieczęci będą zbawione , ile jest natomiast plemion Pogan ? Niezliczone ilości , liczba której nie znamy i nikt nie zdoła zliczyć . Żydzi prowadzą dokumentacje swoich rodowodów , jeżeli Żyd ma ojca żyda lub matkę , sam jest z krwi Żydem . Jednak głosiciele fałszywej nauki zastąpienia Izraela przez kościół głoszą że 10 plemion to poganie a 2 to żydzi . Nigdzie Biblia tego nie mówi . Biblia mówi - 12 Plemion z Pośród Izraela zostanie zbawionych . Jeżeli przyjmiemy że z Liczby 14400 zostaną zbawienia zarówno żydzi i Poganie , to jest to absolutna tragedia , ponieważ za czasów łaski , czyli czasu Pogan , już w pierwszych wiekach istnienia kościoła liczba chrześcijan przekraczała wielokrotnie 14400 , a co z całym 2000 lat ? To Proroctwo nie dotyczy w ogóle Pogan , poganie do tego czasu zostali już pochwyceni . Zostali zabrani do Jezusa Chrystusa w 6 pieczęci , na jej początku , i jak mówi Biblia to właśnie w 6 pieczęci ludy i języki z całych narodów STANĘŁY PRZED BARANKIEM I RADOWAŁY SIĘ . Dopiero w 7 pieczęci 14400 zostaje zbawionych, kim oni są ? Nie mogą być to poganie bo oblubienica została zabrana pieczęć wcześniej , więc kto to jest ? To 12 wciąż żywych Plemion Izraela spośród których zbawione zostanie właśnie 14400 . Czas pogan kończy się do 6 pieczęci gdy ma miejsce pochwycenie , pozostały czas to gdy czas łaski się kończy , i zostaje już sam Izrael oraz " głupia Panna " z kościoła która nie została pochwycona . To czas ucisku i jak mówi Biblia w 6 pieczęci na ziemie spadają gwiazdy , słonce staje się niczym przyobleczone a księżyc niczym krwawy . Dlatego 14400 to nie Poganie , to Izrael - 12 Plemion Izraela .﻿ Oto Ja uczynię z Jeruzalemu puchar taczania się dla wszystkich ludów wokoło ... uczynię z Jeruzalemu ciężki kamień dla wszystkich ludów ... W owym dniu uczynię z książąt Judy jakby ... żagiew płonącą w słomie, i będą pożerać z prawej i z lewej strony wszystkie ludy wokoło... (Zach 12,2.3.6; BB). Poraz kolejny powyższe proroctwo jasno odnosi się do Izraela , nie do kościoła czyli duchowego Izralela , czy oblubienica Boża którą jest Duchowy Izrael - Kościół ,może pożerać z prawej i zlewej wszystkie ludy w około niczym płonąca żagiew w słomie ? Odpowiedź nasówa się sama , oczywiste jest to że nie . To proroctwo wypełnione obecnie przez cielesny Izrael w naszych czasach i wypełniany nadal i jest śmieszne z punktu widzenia niebilijnej nauki zastąpienia Izraela przez Kościół . Izrael - Wypełnienie Proroctw Żydom jak i państwu Izrael zarzuca się łamanie Praw człowieka , odbierając im samym prawo do istnienia . Mimo że wielu ludzi twierdzi że Izrael nie jest prawdziwym Izraelem , a żydzi rządzą światem , Izrael czyli jedyne państwo żydowskie dzień w dzień zmaga się z widmem zagłady swojego państwa . Ludzi popierających istnienie państwa Izrael w Palestynie , nazwano " Syjonistami . Tak więc każdy Biblijny chrześcijanin który uznaje istnienie Państwa Izraela , jest nazywany przez katolików i niewierzących , syjonistą . Anty syjoniści oskarżają wiec syjonistów - ludzi uznających prawo do istnienia żydowskiego państwa , o to że przed powstaniem Państwa Izrael , żydzi mogli żyć w pokoju na bliskim wschodzie . Nie jest to prawdą . Pzed powstaniem państwa Izrael , Historyk Martin Gilbert napisał : " Żydzi mieli podrzędny status zimmi, który, mimo że dawał im prawo wyznawania własnej wiary, poddawał ich dokuczliwym i upokarzającym restrykcjom w życiu codziennym . " Podoną relacje zdał inny historyk G.E. von Grunebaum , o tym że żydów na Bliskim Wschodzie : " Spotykała długa lista prześladowań, arbitralnych konfiskat mienia, prób przymusowego nawracania się lub pogromów . " Od powstania Izraela w 1948 roku , aż do dziś , świat arabski nigdy nie zaakceptował uznania , sformułowanego przez Wielką Brytanię w Deklaracji Balfoura z 1917 roku ani planu podziału zaaprobowanego przez Narody Zjednoczone w 1947 , który uznawał prawo Żydów do własnego państwa . Wielu nienawidzących i anty Żydowskich , szczególnie Polskich Autorów , deklaruje jako członkowie podpisujący się pod patriotyzm oraz prawicę , pod nie uznawanie , i sprzeciwianie się Islamowi jako zagrożenia dla swojego państwa , wiedząc że Islam jest niebezpieczną religią terrorystyczną . Po mimo tego , jednocześnie odmawiają prawa i walki oraz obrony Izraela Żydom , przed Islamskimi przeciwnikami , których sami nie chcą w swoim kraju . Logicznie rzecz biorąc , powinni być za istnieniem państwa Izrael , jeżeli nie chcą aby żydzi znajdowali się w ich własnych krajach . W szczególności dla tego że sam Izrael nigdy nie zaatakował ani nie zagraża istnieniu państw Europejskich jak Polska . Niestety ruchy pseudo prawicowe i patriotyczne nie są w stanie poświęcić się na tak logiczną kalkulację , woląc sprzeciwiać się istnieniu Izraela , nazywając syjonistami zwolenników jego istnienia , pozostając przy tym anty syjonistami . Anty syjoniści , oskarżają syjonistów i żydów o to , że są imperialistami , niepodbijającymi tereny na drodze agresywnej ekspansji , należące do innych ludów . Proste i logiczne pytanie nasuwa się samo w obliczu tych oskarżeń . Gdzie jest miejsce żydów ? W krajach jako Europy jako mniejszości etniczne pałętające się w swoich dzielnicach , w której niedawno przeszli Holokaust a dziś są najbardziej znienawidzonym narodem w śród narodów ? Czy może do Ameryki Południowej , Północnej , Indii , Wysp Owczych , Islandii , Australii . Anty syjoniści najchętniej zaproponowali by Grenlandię jako miejsce ulokowania żydów , gdyby nie sprzeciw Duńskich Anty syjonistów . Gdzie jest historyczne miejsce istnienia Żydów ? W Kanaanie , czyli w obecnej Palestynie . Ta ziemia należy do nich , nie do Arabów . Anty syjoniści odpowiedzą , że te ziemie nie należą do Żydów a do Palestyńczyków . Palestyńczycy ? Nigdy nie istniał Palestyński naród , język , kultura , religia czy gospodarka . Twierdzenie że Palestyńczycy mieszkali od tysięcy lat na terenie zwanym Palestyną są świadomym kłamstwem . Ta ziemia nazywała się Kanaan i była zamieszkana Kananejczyków . Kanaan stał się ziemią Izraelską gdy Bóg dał ją swemu ludowi . Lecz wypaczona historia ukrywająca prawdę jest promowana w encyklopediach i opracowaniach a nawet w publikacjach chrześcijańskich . Ci którzy dziś nazywają się Palestyńczykami to Arabowie , z urodzenia , religii muzułmańskiej i kultury . Nazwa Palestyna rzekomo pochodzi od Filistynów - starożytnych wrogów Izraela . W roku 130 naszej Ery , Rzymianie odbudowali Jerozolimę jako pogańskie miasto ze świątynią Jupitera w miejscu gdzie stała świątynia Żydowska . W zemście za powstanie w którym zginęło 500 tyś . Żydów a tysiące sprzedano do niewoli , Rzym nazwał ziemi Izraelskiej nazwę Syriapalestina - i stąd naprawdę pochodzi ta nazwa . Od tego czasu żydzi mieszkający na tym obszarze byli nazywani Palestyńczykami . Podczas II wojny światowej po stornie Wielkiej Brytanii walczyła brygada Palestyńska złożona w całości z ochotników żydowskich tak samo jak Palestyńska orkiestra symfoniczna była w całości Żydowska , podobnie jak Gazeta Palestinian Poup . W roku 1948 Arabowie którzy uciekli z Izraela zaczęli twierdzić że to oni są prawdziwymi Palestyńczykami , a Izrael zawsze należał do nich , światowe media gorliwie promują to kłamstwo . Prawda jest taka że w roku 1948 Arabowie posiadali zaledwie 3 % tak zwanej Palestyny . Żydzi byli tutaj już 4 tysiące lat temu , gdy Abraham kupił od Hetytów Jaskinie Mahpela , w której pochował swą żonę Sarę . Abraham , Izaak , Rebeka , Jakub i Lea , wszyscy są tam pochowani . W Hebronie odbyła się koronacja króla Dawida , to święte dla Żydów miejsce , nie ma żadnego związku z Arabami czy Islamem . Jednak muzułmanie mimo nieprzerwanej obecności Żydów na tych miejscach , od 3 tysięcy lat uważają że Hebron należy do nich . Zbudowali tam meczet i usiłują wyrzucić z stamtąd wszystkich Żydowskich mieszkańców . Od 50 lat , świat stoi w obliczu problemu tak zwanych uchodźców Palestyńskich . Od wojny o niepodległość z roku 1948 , w typowy kłamliwy sposób światowe media oskarżają żydów o bezwzględne pozbawienie ich własnej ziemi . W rzeczywistości dowództwo arabskie podczas tej wojny wzywało arabów do ucieczki z Palestyny , do czasu gdy Żydzi zostaną wymordowani . Uciekło około 350 tysięcy ludzi , wielu pozostało . Są teraz obywatelami Izraela i stanowią około 16 % wyborców . W Jordanii i na innym terenie wyznaczonym w ramach rezolucji ONZ , wypędzono wszystkich Żydów , zburzono wszystkie Żydowskie domy modlitwy i nazwano zachodnim brzegiem obszar , który od czasów Biblijnych był Judeą i Samarią . Mimo miliardów dolarów zysku z sprzedaży ropy i powierzchni 700 razy większej od Izraela , państwa Arabskie odmówiły w latach 40 przyjęcia jakichkolwiek uciekinierów , żeby mogli normalne żyć . Teraz są ich miliony i nadal okupują obozy dla uchodźców w Gazie , w Jordanii , w Libanie , W Syrii i na zachodnim brzegu - ci nieszczęśnicy są celowo wystawiani na pokaz . Tym czasem Izrael który na początku liczył 600 tysięcy obywateli , szybko wchłonął 820 tysięcy Żydowskich uciekinierów z krajów Arabskich , którzy mieszkali tam od 1300 lat . Od Powstania Islamu Żydzi byli stale bici , opluwani na rynkach i ulicach a setki były brutalnie mordowane w czasie pogromów z rąk muzułmańskich tłumów , ich własność była konfiskowana . „ I tak niestety oglądamy w Izraelu apartheid " '- '''Desmond Tutu , przedmowa do książki Speaking the Truth pod red. Michaela Priora , 2005 Te słowa poparcia dla sprawy palestyńskiej napisał Desmond Tutu, który przyrównuje sytuację w Izraelu do reżimów „Hitlera, Mussoliniego, Stalina, Pinocheta, Milosevicia i Idiego Amina . Anty syjoniści podają za argument na poparcie spisku Żydowskiego , że Izraelem rządzi Lewicowa Ideologia i rząd , ma to być dowodem przeciwko istnieniu państwa Izrael . Jest to nieprawda . W 1970 roku władzę w Izraelu sprawowała lewicowa Partia Pracy , a premierem była Golda Meir . Dziś jednak Izrael jest rządzony przez Rząd Prawicowy , i jest on z tego powodu prześladowany w polityce międzynarodowej . W maju 1948, jordański Legion Arabski wygnał wszystkich , około 2000 – Żydów którzy mieszkali na Starym Mieście Jerozolimy, a następnie zamienił Dzielnicę Żydowską w ruinę . Izrael był zmuszony stoczyć trwającą rok wojnę o niepodległość od 1948 - 1949 . Egipt i Jordania do dziś nie podpisały traktatu pokojowego z Izraelem . W 2005 Roku , żydzi przekazali w całości " Palestyńczykom " strefę Gazy . Wycofując dobrowolnie wszystkie swoje wojska i przesiedlając własną ludność , aby w formie tego daru doprowadzić do polepszenia stosunków Żydowsko - palestyńskich . Jednak od czasu oddania pod pełną kontrole Strefy Gazy przez Żydów , Palestyńczycy atakują i terroryzują z niej Izrael . W dzień dziecka , palestyńskie dzieci w Gazie uczą się mordowania i terroryzmu narodu Żydowskiego . '" Podczas ceremonii zakończenia roku w przedszkolu w Gazie dzieci wystawiły przedstawienie teatralne o sprawnościach terrorystycznych. Udział w przedstawieniu wzięły dzieci z islamskiego przedszkola Al-Hoda z grupy A-Kuds kończące przedszkole w 2016 r. Dzieci ubrane w mundury polowe Islamskiego Dżihadu pokazywały podkładanie min przeciwczołgowych, zabijanie i porywanie żołnierzy wroga, odpalanie moździerzy i tak dalej. Filmy wideo dokumentujące to wydarzenie zamieszczono na koncie YouTube przedszkola i na stronie Facebooka w dniu 30 maja 2016. Szejk Chadr Habib, przywódca Islamskiego Dżihadu w Gazie, wygłosił mowę podczas ceremonii i powiedział, że dzieci wysyłają „przesłanie miłości” do świata, a ich przesłanie do Izraelczyków brzmi: Nie jesteśmy terrorystami, nie zmuszajcie nas do zabicia was. Przedszkole Al-Hoda mieści się w dzielnicy Zajtun w Gazie i jest prowadzone przez Maha Aszour. "' - Szczęśliwe dzieciństwo w Gazie , Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , 01 czerwiec 2016 Jednak mimo tych faktów , Watykan potępił nie Arabów , a Izrael . Kardynał Gianfranco Ravasi , przewodniczący Papieskiej Rady Kultury , wypowiadając się na temat wojny pomiędzy Izraelem a Hamasem m zaatakował Żydów mówiąc : '" Myślę o " rzezi niewiniątek " . Dzieci umierają w Gazie , ich matki krzyczą w nieustającym płaczu , uniwersalnym płaczu ”''' Biskup pomocniczy łacińskiego patriarchy Jerozolimy , William Shomali , powiedział w Radiu Watykańskim że : " To , co dzieje się teraz w Strefie Gazy to bestialskie koło przemocy , trudno jest rozstrzygnąć, kto zaczął to wszystko " Fascynujące stwierdzenie w obliczu jawnej nienawiści zapowiedzi Mordów Palestyńskich dzieci względem Żydów . Jednak nie tylko strefa gazy jest jawnie anty Izraelska w sposób nawołujący poprzez władze państwowe do przemocy i ludobójstwa na Żydach . Syryjski Minister Edukacji napisał : " Nienawiść którą wpajamy w umysły naszych dzieci od urodzenia jest święta . " ' Egipski podręcznik do klasy 9 naucza : '" Izrael przestanie istnieć jeżeli Arabowie nie przestaną istnieć w swojej nienawiści " ' W podręczniku do klasy 5 czytamy : '" Arabowie nie przestaną działać w celu eksterminacji Izraela " ' Kościół Katolicki jawnie działa przeciwko Państwu Izrael , będąc głównym historycznym sponsorem Antysemityzmu . Gdy w 1948 Roku , Izrael ogłosił Niepodległość , w tym samym roku z całego świata , żydzi żyjący na swoich ziemiach zostali siłą wygnani a ich majątki zagrabione . Innych po prostu zamordowano . Z Maroko 265 . 000 , z Algierii 140 . 000 , z Tunezji 105 . 000 żydów , a także z Libii , Iraku , Egiptu , Yemenu , Syrii , Lebanu , Sudanu , Afganistanu , Iranu , Pakistanu a także Turcji . Zastępca dowódcy Irańskiej Gwardii Republikańskiej , generał Hossein Salami , zagroził podczas dorocznych obchodów dnia Kuds , czyli Jerozolimy , w Irańskiej Telewizji IRIB TV , 1 Lipca 2016 roku. że jest możliwe wypalić Izrael ogniem , a 100 Tysięcy rakiet , czeka na granicy libańsko-izraelskiej na rozkaz . Powiedział on : '''Dzisiaj , bardziej niż kiedy kol wiek , istnieje żyzny grunt z łaski Boga , do unicestwienia , wymazania i upadku reżimu Syjonistycznego . W samym libanie ponad 100 T'y'sięcy pocisków rakietowych jest gotowe do wystrzelenia . Jeśli będzie wola , jeśli będzie to służyło naszym interesom , i jeśli reżim syjonistyczny powtórzy błędy przeszłości z powodu przeliczenia się , te pociski rakietowe przebiją się przez przestrzeń i uderzą w serce Reżimu Syjonistycznego , Przygotują Grunt na jego wielki upadek w nowej erze . ' Mahmoud Abbas , premier Autonomia Palestyńskiej , utrzymujący kontakty z Papiestwem , był nazywany przez Papieża Aniołem Pokoju . Jednak w jawny sposób propaguje on do agresje przeciwko Żydom , jest on przeciwko Izraelowi . '" Błogosławimy każdą kroplę krwi , rozlaną za Jerozolimę , która jest czystą krwią , krwią przelaną za Allaha , z wolą Allaha . " ' Palestyński Badacz i Autor Jousef Dżad Al-Hak , w telewizji Syria News TV , 16 sierpnia 2016 roku powiedział : '''" Moim zdaniem może być tylko jedno państwo , nie zaś dwa . Gdybym zaakceptował rozwiązanie w postaci dwóch państw , przyznałbym że ( Żydzi ) mogą mieć własne państwo . Jak to możliwe ? Co się stało z naszymi wezwaniami do wyzwolenia Palestyny " od rzeki do morza " ? ( .. ) Rozwiązaniem jest walka . Kto może twierdzić , że jest lepszy od męczenników ? Proszę pana , gdybyśmy mieli milion męczenników rocznię , gwarantuję , że .. ''' '''Pytanie prowadzącego : Czy nie wymaga to zorganizowanego oporu ? Gdzie taki opór jest dzisiaj ? '- Do tego właśnie wzywam , nowe narodziny w narodzie arabskim zrekompensują to 5 milionami urodzin rocznie . Nasza stopa urodzeń wynosi 2,5 % . To jest niezrównane w świecie . Ile jest 2,5 % z 300 Milionów ? 6 lub 7 Milionów .' Jeśli więc milion lub dwa miliony spośród nas zginie , ale wyzwalamy Palestynę - no cóż dla mnie to świetne . Niektórzy mogą powiedzieć że jest to bezpodstawne , ale nie jest . ( ... ) Kiedy Wietnam poświęcił połowę swojego narodu , czy powiedzieli że nie chcą wyzwolenia swojego narodu bo ludzie mogą zginać ? Nie ! Postanowili wyzwalać , niezależnie od tego kto zginie a kto przeżyje . Nie wolno nam czynić takich Kalkulacji . My , Palestyńczycy , musimy zrobić jedną rzecz - opór od Rzeki do Morza . Egipski urlolog i egiptolog Dr. Wassim Al-Sissy , przemawiał 14 Sierpnia , 2016 w telewizji Sada Al-Balad TV ( Egipt ) : " Wrogiem całego świata jest globalny syjonizm . Osoby , zaangażowane strony , marionetki , Tak Pacynki , które oni rozgrywają . Przede wszystkim jest w śród nich Ameryka , jak dowiodło ... 25 lat temu chrześcijański kongresmen powiedział bardzo prawdziwe zdanie , które to wszystko podsumowuje . Powiedział : " Żydzi w naszym kraju kontrolują nasze brzuchy , nasze umysły i nasze popędy . Nic nie zostało do zrobienia w naszym kraju poza zmianą nazwy New York na Jew ( Żyd ) York . " Z 8 milionów ludzi w nowym Yorku , 5 Milionów to Żydzi i 3 Miliony normalnych Amerykanów . Te 5 Milionów kontroluje wszystko - media , gospodarkę . Wyobraźcie sobie , Sąd najwyższy w Ameryce ma 9 członków , a 7 z nich to Żydzi . 7 z 9 . W dodatku rozważmy Anglię , nad którą mają całkiem ścisłą kontrolę - baki itd . Izrael jest oczywiście ich rozpuszczonym bachorem . Cały świat pracuje na nich . Oczywiście inne kraje takie jak Katar czy Turcja są satelitami Ameryki i Anglii . Więc globalny syjonizm jest bardzo niebezpieczny , i jest uważany za naszego głównego wroga . Jordański Duchowny Al Hassen Al-Habi , 3 Listopada 2015 roku w telewizji odpowiadając na pytanie słuchaczy powiedział : " Drodzy Bracia , Żydzi są okupantami i rabusiami . Są ludźmi zdrady , oszustwa , przebiegłości i podstępu . Są zabójcami proroków i posłańców . Bezbronni ( Palestyńczycy ) nie mogą wygrać konfliktu z Żydami . Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo próbują , nie odniosą sukcesu . Mamy nadzieje że nasi bracia na zachodnim brzegu będą mieli zdolność i siłę , by wykorzenić tego zdradzieckiego wroga . Dżihad przeciwko Żydom jest Dżihadem obowiązkowym , obowiązkiem dla każdego kraju muzłumańskiego i dla każdego muzłumanina , który akceptuje Allaha jako swojego pana i Islam jako swoją religię . Ale nie może być robiony takim emocjonalnym uderzeniem i z takim podnieceniem , że tylko nam zaszkodzi . Jak można myśleć , że to prowadzi do zwycięstwa ? Naród musi przygotować się i zjednoczyć , aby wykorzenić tego wroga . " Al Hassen Al Habi powiedział również : " Zaprawdę paznokieć muzłumanina jest więcej wart niż 1000 żydowskich głów . Anty syjoniści twierdzą że chrześcijanie w Izraelu są prześladowani przez Izrael . W całym środowisku chrześcijan wypowiadających się na temat Izraela z tego co wiedzą , mówią że za modlitwę w imieniu Jezusa można zostać z Izraela deportowanym , natomiast środowiska narodowe utrzymują że Izrael głosi politykę Izraela jedynie dla żydów , dezmont Tutu nazwał to Aparhaidem . Jest to absurdalne kłamstwo , nic takiego nie ma miejsca w Izraelu . A ludzie którzy wierzą w ten mit zostali oszukani . W Izraelu funkcjonuje cała mniejszość Chrześcijańska , z choćby pochodzenia Palestyńskiego . I nie boją się oni Żydów , a Palestyńczyków . Pewna pochodząca z Izraela Palestyńska chrześcijanka , dała świadectwo , że to nie żydzi w Izraelu ich prześladują , a Islamscy Palestyńczycy , zabijający Palestyńskich chrześcijan w Izraelu . Sama zdecydowanie stwierdziła że Izrael jest chroniony przez Boga , na podstawie wojny Jom Kippur . Izrael nie prześladuje chrześcijan w Izraelu , zapewnia im ochronę i prawa . Tak samo twierdzenia różnych ludzi że w Izraelu panuje polityka jednej rasy żydowskiej to kłamstwo . " Trwający konflikt pomiędzy Izraelitami a Palestyńczykami stawia przed dużymi wyzwaniami mniejszość chrześcijańską, żyjącą wśród Żydów i Arabów. Służba pojednawcza o nazwie „Musalaha” już od ponad 25 lat łączy palestyńskich chrześcijan oraz wierzących w Jezusa tzw. Mesjanistycznych Żydów. Wspólne spotkania pomagają zwalczać wzajemne uprzedzenia i budować przyjaźnie mimo różnic kulturowych. Na podstawie Bożego Słowa i swojej wiary w Jezusa pragną przyczyniać się do pokoju na terenach kryzysu. Open Doors wspiera pracę organizacji „Musalaha” od momentu jej założenia oraz uczestniczyło niedawno w obozie młodzieżowym. " - Open Doors , Organizacja zajmująca się prześladowaniami chrześcijan , Izrael / Terytoria Palestyńskie : Pojednani w Chrystusie , 06-10-2016 Które państowo z pośród wrogów Izraela zgodziło by się na taką relacje Żydowsko Chrześcijańską ? Syria , Irak , Egipt , Autonomia Palestyńska , Gaza - nikt . Morderstwa i prześladowania chrześcijan w tych państwach są rzeczą powszechnie wiadomą . Nie znajdziemy tego w Izraelu - państwie które chroni chrześcijan . Problemem Izraela nie jest nietolerancja względem Islamskiej Ludności pochodzenia Psuedo Palestyńskiego które nawet nie istnieje , bo nie istnieje i nie istniał nigdy , naród , język czy kultura Palestyńska , a to że Izrael chce się z nimi bratać i prosić o pokój , to jest problemem Izraela , że chce tolerancji , ugody i pokoju ze swoimi wrogami kierowanymi przez szatana . Jakie są Owoce Izraela ? Czy owoce żydów , ich czyny , postawy , wpływ na świat , są złe czy Dobre ? Czy Izrael jest dla świata niekorzystny , zły jak podają każde media , każdy ruch , każda pogłoska , każda propaganda , czy jest to państwo które wydaje DOBRE owoce ? Nie tylko Izraelskie wojsko , ale i gospodarka oraz nauka jest prowadzona przez Boga . Izraelska firma Pluristem opracowuje lek przeciwko śmiertelnemu promieniowaniu , nazywane lekiem czarnobylskim . Ameryka od dawna obawia się Izraelskiej Bomby Etnicznej , technologi nad którą pracuje z powodzeniem Izrael . Dlaczego rzekomy sojusznik Izraela obawia się samego Izraela ? Od czasu ogłoszenia prac nad bombą etniczną , Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Barak Obama posiada własną polową karetkę szpitalną w której może obmyć się gdy zajdzie potrzeba . To właśnie nikt inny a Izrael , jako pierwszy w zaledwie jeden dzień przeleciał połowę świata , aby postawić na Haiti szpital polowy następnego dnia , gdzie ratowano życie setek murzynów . Gdy przybyły inne kraje z pomocą , Izrael już tam był z pełnym wyposażeniem i gotowości ratując ludzi . Misje ratowania ludności Haitii wykonał oddział jednostek medycznych Izraelskich Armii pod budownictwem , profesora , generała Itzika Kreissa . Itzik Kreiss osobiście opowiedział w jaki sposób ratowali oni ludność Haitii po trzęsieniu ziemi na Haiti w 2010 roku . świat jednak na ten temat milczy . thumb|left|264px Fałszywi Żydzi Anty syjoniści powołują się często na Żydów którzy nie tylko nie uznają Państwa Izrael , będąc sami anty syjonistami , ale i atakując innych żydów i syjonistów , popierając sprawe " narodu Palestyńskiego " . Jednym z takich żydów jest Izraelski Żyd IIan Pappe . IIlan Pappe wyrobił sobie reputacje obrońcy sprawy Palestyńskiej , w którą był bardzo zaangażowany . Tworzy on filmy propagujące swoje idee w internecie dostępne na platformie Youtube . Wygłasza on wykłady na całym świecie o Historii Israela , jest cytowany przez wielu ludzi na poparcie swoich tez . Jest on autorem książek takich jak " The Ethnic Cleansing of Palestine " , pod którą jeden z użytkowników portalu internetowego " Amazon.com " , w recenzji książki napisał : " Kiedy widzisz dokumentację czystego zła , jakie reprezentuje syjonizm ... nie ma wątpliwości . Prawda wyzwoli ludzi i ta książka ją mówi ... " Pappe w ciągu swojej kariery historyka za sprawą głoszonych tez antyizraelskich , zyskał szybko wielki posłuch i rozgłos w śród ludzi . Gorge Galloway , jeden z posłów Wielkiej Brytani nazwał Illana Pappea " Historycznym Geniuszem " . Przez zwolenników idei głoszonych przez Pappea , sam Pappey jest postrzegany jako samotny , przeciwstawiający się kłamstwu , odważny historyk , dzielnie przeciwstawiający się reżimowi Isreala . Cała sława Illiana Peppa zdaje wynikać się z faktu przeciwstawiania się Izraelowi jako żyd go zamieszkujący . Żydowska Redakcja Erec Israel w artykule o nazwie " Ilan Pappe – niestrudzony bojownik o sprawę Palestyńczyków " , opublikowanego 10 grudzień 2015 , stwierdza o Illane Pappyu : " Żyd urodzony w Izraelu, którego żydostwo i nieustająca walka z Izraelem w obronie narracji palestyńskiej są jego głównymi atutami. Jak sam mówi, fakty są dla niego mniej ważne, bo ważna jest walka ideologiczna. " Czy Ilan Pappe faktycznie mówi prawdę odnośnie Izraela ? 29 Listopada 1947 roku , ONZ czyli organizacja narodów zjednoczonych , głosowała za utworzeniem dwóch państw , żydowskiego i palestyńskiego . Ilian Pappe , tak oto napisał o atmosferze panującej w świecie arabskim w ciągu kilku tygodni : " Grudzień 1947 , jest chyba najbardziej intrygujący w historii czystki etnicznej Palestyny . Łagodna reakcja stolic arabskich otaczających Palestynę , była mile przyjęta ( przez przywódców żydowskich ) " - The Ethnic Cleansing of Palestine , strona 51 Jednak gazety z Grudnia 1947 podają inną wersje wydarzeń . 1 Grudnia 1947 Merdin Daily Journal donosi : " Groźba świętej Wojny , Żydzi zabici , Arabowie przysięgają że nigdy nie zgodzą się na podział " 1 Grudnia , 1947 , The Pittsburgh Press donosi : " Arabowie wzywają do wojny przeciw Żydom " ' '" Egipt wysłał 15000 żołnierzy do okręgu EL Arisz na Synaju . Syria i Liban ogłosiły o ruchu wojsk ku swoim częścią granicy . " - 1 Grudnia , 1947 , The Milwaukee Sentiel " PRZEMOC NARASTA NA BLISKIM WSCHODZIE : ( ... ) Antyżydowskie demonstracje , niektóre z przemocą , wybuchały wczoraj w stolicach Bliskiego Wschodu ... " - 2 Grudzień , 1947 , St. Petersburg Times To co donoszą gazety i prasa odnośnie wydarzeń z 1947 , obala słowa Illiana Peypa . Historia potwierdza że jest to kłamstwo , setki tysięcy żydów zamieszkujących tereny krajów Arabskich po powstaniu państwa Izrael , zostały z nich wygane a wielu poniosło śmierć . Illian Pape świadomie kłamał podając fałszywą informację . Inny żyd Izraelski , Robert Cohen , rozgłaszał publicznie w telewizji wizję skrajnego ubóstwa Palestyńczyków , żyjących pośród Bogatych Żydów . Cohen powiedział : " Wyobraźcie sobie : Izraelczycy w swoich szybkich samochodach , szpanują na drodzę , pędzą tymi super autostradami , podczas gdy Palestyńczycy na swoich wózkach z osiołkami woloką się polnymi drogami , jeśli nie mogą się dostać . " Robert Cohen publicznie kłamał , co została zripostowane przez samych Izraelczyków materiałem ukazującym Palestyńską szosę wsi Hawala , używaną przez Żydów jak i Palestyńczyków . Co obala przedstawianą wizję kochena jako celowe kłamstwo . Nie tylko w polityce i mediach światowych ale i również w internecie na masową skale , tak zwani Palestyńczycy , wzywali do mordów na Izraelu oraz nienawiści do niego w śród innych narodów poprzez oszukańczą i zakłamaną propagandę . 13 Października 2015 na Palestyńskiej stronie internetowej napisano : " Syjonistyczni osadnicy dokonują egzekucji Palestyńczyka z bliskiej odległości , Podobni do ISIS osadnicy twierdzą , że Palestyńczyk przejechał kilku osadników w wypadku samochodowym " W dacie tej informacji określono miejsce zdarzenia jako " Okupowana " Jerozolima . To kłamstwo było rozpowszechniane na masową skale w internecie . Jednak Izraelskie nagranie ukazuje że człowiek ten , był Arabem , dokonującego terorystycznego ataku na Izrael . Wjechał on celowo w przystanek autobusowi , powalając ludzi , następnie wyciągając siekierę rzucił się na ranną ofiare i zaczoł ją nią uderzać , ostatecznie został zastrzelony . Anty syjoniści twierdzą że Ameryka jest sojusznikiem Izraela . Jednak jednymi z głownych sprawców ataków na Żydów są Palestyńczycy z obozów dla Uchodźców ONZ , które jest jawnie anty Izraelska i Pro Arabska . Wielu Palestyńskich morderców , mordujących Izraelitów , było kształconych w szkołach Prowadzonych przez UNRWA . Jest to Agenda Stanów Zjednoczonych przeznaczona specjalnie dla kwestii pomocy " Uchodźcą Palestyńskim " . Ta Agenda otrzymuje rocznie od świata zachodniego 1,2 Miliarda Dolarów Rocznie . Z czego USA jest jej najwiękrzym sponsorem z którego konta na rzecz tej organizacji wpływa rocznie 400 Milionów Dolarów . Dzieci z Szkół UNRWA są edyktowane w sposób wrogi żydą , a mapy w podręcznikach nie wspominają i nie uznają Izraela . thumb|left|Nabil Szaath Nabil Szaath , działacz Palestyński , zaprzecza by szkoły Palestyńskie podżegały do przemocy . Powiedział : " Nie ma podżegania ani rasizmu w naszych programach szkolnych . Nasze programy są narodową edukacją demokratyczną . Stawiam wyzwanie każdemu by pokazał jakiś aspekt rasizmu , łamania praw człowieka lub niereligijnego nauczania w naszych podręcznikach . " To czysta kpina w obliczu mordów , rzezi i wykrzyczanej nienawiści Arabskich Dzieci względem Żydów wychodzących ze szkół i atakujących Żydów tak samo jak Katolickie dzieci prześladowały żydowskie po lekcach religii . Oto jeden z wierszy którego uczą się Palestyńskie dzieci : " Pod Flagą chwały , Dżichadu i walki , z krwią , poświęceniem , braterstwem i lojalnością powracamy . " - Podręcznik do Klasy 5 , " Nasz Piękny Język " " Dźwięk szczębku Broni jest miły moim uszą , a upływ krwii cieszy moją duszę . " - Podręcznik do Klasy 7 , " Nasz Piękny Język " Nabil Szaath jest tak samo wiarygodny jak cały Islam i Palestyńczy , który jest jednym wielkim kłamstwem . ILAN PAPPE.jpg|ILAN PAPPE Święta Wojna w Palestynie - Merdin Daily Journal.png|Święta Wojna w Palestynie - Merdin Daily Journal Arabowie Wzywają do Wojny Przeciw Żydą - The Pittsburgh Press.png|Arabowie Wzywają do Wojny Przeciw Żydą - The Pittsburgh Press Hossein Salami.jpg|Hossein Salami The Ethnic Cleansing of Palestine - Illian Pape.png|The Ethnic Cleansing of Palestine Lord Jonathan Sakcs.PNG|Lord Jonathan Sakcs Cytaty „ I tak niestety oglądamy w Izraelu apartheid " '- '''Desmond Tutu , przedmowa do książki Speaking the Truth pod red. Michaela Priora , 2005 '" Nie potrzebujemy porad od absurdalnie niepoinformowanych lub błędnie poinformowanych Żydów amerykańskich, którzy otrzymują swoje informacje od organizacji antysyjonistycznych, takich jak J Street i wydają się wierzyć, że ich żydowskie pochodzenie uprawnia ich do udziału w rządzeniu państwem Izrael. Jeśli chcecie pomóc w określeniu losu tego kraju, możecie tu przyjechać, posłać wasze dzieci do wojska, płacić podatki, niepokoić się o rakiety i terroryzm i głosować. W innym wypadku, nie mówcie nam, co mamy robić. Ameryka ma u siebie mnóstwo przemocy rasowej, a Europa doświadcza dziś epidemii gwałtów i molestowania seksualnego. Czy mogę zasugerować, byście zajęli się tymi problemami zanim zaczniecie dawać nam rady? Dziękuję. "' '-''' Żydzi Izrelscy odnośnie pomocy z zewnątrz " Siedem rzeczy których Izrael nie potrzebuje " , Redakcja Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , 28 sierpień 2016 " Nie potrzebujemy, byście nam mówili, gdzie Żydzi mogą żyć. Także – szczególnie – w naszej stolicy, Jerozolimie. USA i UE systematycznie protestują, kiedy Żydzi wprowadzają sie do dzielnicy, którą “Palestyńczycy chcieliby by była stolicą ich planowanego państwa”. Czy Izrael protestuje, kiedy chrześcijańska rodzina wprowadza się do żydowskiej dzielnicy w Silver Spring, Maryland? Jak o tym trochę pomyśleć, fakt, że Zachód tak gorąco popiera rasistowski plan arabski stworzenia państwa wolnego od Żydów, dążąc do czystki etnicznej w XXI wieku, przyprawia o zawrót głowy. " '-' Żydzi Izrelscy odnośnie pomocy z zewnątrz " Siedem rzeczy których Izrael nie potrzebuje " , Redakcja Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , 28 sierpień 2016 " Nie potrzebujemy waszej pomocy militarnej. Tutaj mówię do Amerykanów. Pomoc militarna szkodzi naszemu przemysłowi, zmusza nas do kupowania rzeczy, których nie potrzebujemy, wypacza proces decyzyjny naszych wojskowych planistów i daje wam zdecydowanie zbyt wiele możliwości skutecznego wpływania na naszą politykę. Możemy kupować to, co potrzebujemy, za własne pieniądze i byłoby to dobre dla Izraela i dobre dla Ameryki. " '- 'Żydzi Izrelscy odnośnie pomocy z zewnątrz " Siedem rzeczy których Izrael nie potrzebuje " , Redakcja Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , 28 sierpień 2016 " Izrael odkrył, że Mohammed El-Halabi, zatrudniony obecnie jako dyrektor gazańskiego oddziału World Vision, jest w rzeczywistości ważnym funkcjonariuszem w terrorystycznym/militarnym ramieniu Hamasu... World Vision jest międzynarodową NGO, jedną z największych organizacji charytatywnych i pomocy humanitarnej na świecie, która działa w ponad 100 krajach. Otrzymuje subsydia przede wszystkim od ONZ i od rządów zachodnich... El-Halabi wykorzystywał swoje stanowisko, by kierować fundusze i zasoby organizacji charytatywnej przeznaczone dla potrzebujących pomocy na finansowanie terrorystycznych i militarnych aktywności Hamasu... Ponad połowa zasobów World Vision w Strefie Gazy – pochodzących z pieniędzy pomocowych z krajów zachodnich, takich jak Stany Zjednoczone, Anglia i Australia – zostały przekazane Hamasowi na wzmocnienie jego ramienia terrorystycznego... Podczas śledztwa, El-Halabi ujawnił, że od młodości był członkiem Hamasu i przeszedł szkolenie organizacyjne i militarne na początku lat 2000. W 2005 r. Hamas wydelegował El-Halabiego, by dokonał infiltracji World Vision. El-Halabi opowiadał, że Hamas wierzył, iż ma on dużą szansę na przenikniecie do organizacji pomocy humanitarnej, ponieważ jego ojciec pracuje dla ONZ i on sam pracował w UNDP... Przez te lata El-Halabi awansował w hierarchii organizacji, aż został mianowany dyrektorem oddziału w Gazie. Jako dyrektor kontrolował budżet, wyposażenie i paczki pomocowe, co oznaczało dziesiątki milionów dolarów... " - Ministerstwo Spraw Zagranicznych Izrael'a '''Tło , 4 sierpnia 2016 , cytowany przez Redakcja Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , 22 sierpień 2016 '''Palestyna jest okupowana przez najbardziej nikczemny naród na powierzchni Ziemi . Ci Zydzi są najbardziej ohydnym i nikczemnym narodem w Historii . Nigdy nie nakazują dobra i nie zabraniają zła i nie dotrzymują paktu zawartego z muzłumanami ani z niewiernymi . Zdradzili każdego kogo znali . Zdradzili swoich zwolleników , swoich sojuszników , zdradzili wszystkich . Nigdy nie nakazują dobra i nie zabraniają zła .Byli częścią tkanki społecznej w Algierii w dniach Rewolucji . Kiedy wybuchła Rewolucja , Żydzi spotkali się i przedyskutowali sprawę . " Kto jest silniejszy , kto zwycięży - pytali . " Chodź należeli do Algirskich właścicieli ziem . ' - Kazanie wygłoszone w Gazie , Marwan Abu Ras - parlamentarzysta Hamasu , Marwan Abu Ras , Al-Aqsa TV Telewizja w Gazie , 26 Sierpnia 2016 Bracia musimy nieustannie przypominać światu . I każdemu kto zapomniał . Świat musi usłyszeć przez te kamery i przez internet . To jest GAZA ! To jest miejsce okopów i karabinów . To zachodni brzeg ! To miejsce bomb i sztyletów . To jest Jerozolima , jerozolima jest słowem szyfrem . To jest Jerozolima , wiele można powiedzieć o Jerozolimie . To miejsce gdzie żołnierze proroka Mahometa , To jest łaska Allaha . Żołnierze Proroka Mahometa są tutaj . Bracia , dlatego przypominamy dzisiaj , co Allah zrobił Żydom . Przypominamy co zrobił w Chajbarze . Dzisiaj rozumiemy dla czego ( żydzi ) budują mury . Nie robią tego żeby zatrzymać rakiety . Ale żeby nie dopuścić do poderżnięcia im gardeł . Mój bracie na zachodnim brzegu , dźgaj . Dźgaj w mit talmudu w ich umysłach . Mój bracie na zachodnim brzegu , dźgaj w mit świątyni w ich sercach . Dzisiaj oglaszamy godzinę policyjną ( w Izraelu ) . Posłuchajcie co Żydzi mówią jeden do drugiego : zostań w domu albo wyjdź po swoją śmierć . Oni nie mają alternatywy . ' - Palestyński Duchowny Muhammad Salah Abu Radżab , kazanie piątkowe wygłoszone 9 Października 2015 roku '" Nazwa doktryny stworzonej przez niemieckich narodowych–socjalistów i wcielonej w życie po objęciu przez nich władzy w r. 1933. R. skierowany jest przede wszystkim przeciwko Żydom, a naczelną jego dewizą jest t. zw. „czystość rasowa“ i związana z nią „ochrona krwi“ niemieckiej, wyrażająca się w ustawach, zabraniających w pierwszym rzędzie mieszanych małżeństw między Niemcami a Żydami, a nadto w ogóle eliminujących Żydów poza nawias społeczeństwa niemieckiego (paragraf aryjski, ustawy norymberskie i t. d.). " - Encyklopedia Gutenberga " Rasizm " Na świecie nasila się też antysemityzm o podłożu niemuzułmańskim. Znów - jak za czasów Hitlera - rozpaczliwie potrzeba bezpiecznego schronienia dla Żydów. Lecz tak jak wtedy, tak i dziś odmawia się go. Izraelowi brak miejsca na budowę domów, ale świat staje po stronie terrorystów, domagając się zaprzestania budowy osiedli żydowskich na „terytoriach okupowanych”. Gdzie zatem mają się podziać żydowscy uciekinierzy - na przykład z Rosji, gdzie Władimir Żyrinowski wprost zapowiada: „Postąpię jak Hitler ... Będę pewnie musiał powystrzelać ze sto tysięcy” (i zdobywa 1/4 głosów)? - Dave Hunt , Upajająca Czara , Tigva.pl Język hebrajski miesza się tam z soczystym jidysz, a także angielskim, polskim, francuskim, rosyjskim, włoskim i hiszpańskim i wieloma innymi. ''' - Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , " Spacerkiem po Jerozolimskiej Dzielnicy Nachot " , Turystyka , 11 luty 2015 1 '''Libańskim obywatelom nie wolno wchodzić w jakiekolwiek kontakty jakiejkolwiek natury z Izraelczykami gdziekolwiek na świecie. Jeżeli obywatele tych dwóch krajów spotkają się, powiedzmy, na plaży na Cyprze lub w barze w Nowym Jorku, Libańczyk jest zagrożony więzieniem po prostu za powiedzenie: cześć. - Michael J. Totten " Szanowni przyjaciele, Nienawiść, która zaczyna się od Żydów, nigdy nie kończy się na Żydach. Chcę, byśmy to zrozumieli dzisiaj. Nie tylko Żydzi cierpieli za czasów Hitlera. Nie tylko Żydzi cierpieli za czasów Stalina. Nie tylko Żydzi cierpią z rąk ISIS, Al-Kaidy lub Islamskiego Dżihadu. Popełniamy wielki błąd, jeśli myślimy, że antysemityzm jest zagrożeniem tylko dla Żydów. To jest zagrożenie przede wszystkim dla Europy i dla tych wolności, które zdobywano przez wieki. Antysemityzm nie jest czymś co traktuje o Żydach. Jest o antysemitach. Jest o ludziach, którzy nie potrafią przyjąć odpowiedzialności za własne niepowodzenia i muszą zawsze obwiniać kogoś innego. W historii, jeśli byłeś chrześcijaninem w czasach krucjat, albo Niemcem po I wojnie światowej i widziałeś, że świat nie jest taki, jak miał być, obwiniałeś Żydów. To właśnie dzieje się dzisiaj i nie mogę nawet wyrazić jak jest to niebezpieczne. Nie tylko dla Żydów, ale dla każdego, kto ceni wolność, współczucie i człowieczeństwo. Pojawienie się antysemityzmu w kulturze jest pierwszym objawem choroby, wczesnymi znakami ostrzegawczymi kolektywnego załamania. Jeśli Europa pozwoli na rozkwit antysemityzmu, będzie to początek końca Europy. W tych krótkich uwagach chcę zanalizować zjawisko pełne niejasności i dwuznaczności. Potrzebujemy bowiem precyzji i dokładnego zrozumienia, czym jest antysemityzm, dlaczego pojawia się, a szczególnie, dlaczego antysemici są dziś przekonani, że nie są antysemitami. Najpierw pozwólcie mi zdefiniować antysemityzm. Nielubienie Żydów nie jest antysemityzmem. Wszyscy mamy ludzi, których nie lubimy. To jest OK, to jest ludzkie, to nie jest niebezpieczne. Po drugie, krytykowanie Izraela nie jest antysemityzmem. Rozmawiałem niedawno z kilkorgiem dzieci i zapytały mnie: "Czy krytykowanie Izraela jest antysemityzmem?" Odpowiedziałem: "Nie" i wyjaśniłem różnicę. Spytałem ich: "Kto z was wierzy, że macie prawo krytykować rząd brytyjski?" Wszyscy podnieśli ręce. Potem spytałem: "Kto z was uważa, że Wielka Brytania nie ma prawa istnieć?" Żadne dziecko nie podniosło ręki. "Teraz znacie różnicę" - powiedziałem. I rozumieli to. Antysemityzm oznacza odmawianie Żydom prawa istnienia kolektywnie jako Żydzi z tymi samymi prawami jak wszyscy inni. Przyjmuje różne formy w różnych epokach. W Średniowieczu Żydzi byli nienawidzeni za swoją religię. W XIX i początkach XX w. byli nienawidzeni z powodu swojej rasy. Dzisiaj są nienawidzeni z powodu swojego państwa narodowego - Izraela. To przyjmuje różne formy, ale pozostaje tym samym - poglądem, że Żydzi nie mają prawa istnieć jako wolni i równi ludzie. Jeśli jest coś, czego ja i mnie współcześni nigdy nie oczekiwaliśmy, to że antysemityzm ponownie pojawi się w Europie, kiedy jeszcze żyją ofiary Holokaustu. Powodem, dla którego nie spodziewaliśmy się tego, jest to, że Europa podjęła największy w historii kolektywny wysiłek zapewnienia, że wirus antysemityzmu nigdy więcej nie zarazi społeczeństwa. Był to wspaniały wysiłek: ustawodawstwa antyrasistowskiego, edukacji o Holokauście i dialogu międzywyznaniowego. A jednak antysemityzm powrócił mimo wszystko. 27 stycznia 2000 r. przedstawiciele 46 rządów z całego świata zebrali się w Sztokholmie, by wydać wspólną deklarację o pamięci o Holokauście i ciągłej walce przeciwko antysemityzmowi, rasizmowi i przesądom. Potem przyszedł 9/11. I w ciągu kilku dni teorie spiskowe zalewały Internet twierdząc, że było to dzieło Izraela i jego tajnej służby, Mosadu. W kwietniu 2002, pośrodku Paschy, byłem we Florencji z żydowską parą z Francji kiedy dostali telefon od syna. Powiedział: "Mamo, tato, pora opuścić Francję, nie jest tu dla nas dłużej bezpiecznie". W maju 2007 r., na prywatnym spotkaniu tu, w Brukseli, w tym budynku, powiedziałem trzem ówczesnym przywódcom Europy: Angeli Merkel, przewodniczącej Rady Europy, Manuelowi Barosso, przewodniczącemu Komisji Europejskiej i Hansowi Gertowi Potteringowi, przewodniczącemu Parlamentu Europejskiego, że Żydzi Europy zaczynają pytać, czy jest przyszłość dla Żydów w Europie. To było ponad 9 lat temu. Od tamtego czasu sprawy pogorszyły się. Już w 2013 r., przed kilkoma najgorszymi, niedawnymi wydarzeniami, agencja UE ds. praw podstawowych stwierdziła, że niemal 1/3 Żydów europejskich rozważała emigrację z powodu antysemityzmu. We Francji było to 46%, na Węgrzech 48%. Pozwólcie, że zapytam was, niezależnie od tego czy jesteście Żydami, chrześcijanami, czy muzułmanami, czy zostalibyście w kraju, w którym potrzebujecie ochronę uzbrojonej policji podczas modlitwy? Czy zostalibyście w kraju, gdzie wasze dzieci potrzebują uzbrojonych strażników w szkole? Lub w którym, gdy nosicie znak waszej wiary w miejscu publicznym, ryzykujecie obelgi lub ataki? W kraju, gdzie kiedy wasze dzieci idą na uniwersytet, są obrażane i zastraszane z powodu tego, co dzieje się w innej części świata? I gdzie, kiedy przedstawiają własny obraz sytuacji, są zakrzyczani i uciszani? To dzieje się z Żydami w Europie. W każdym kraju Europy, bez wyjątku Żydzi obawiają się o przyszłość swoją i swoich dzieci. Jeśli to będzie trwało, Żydzi będą nadal opuszczać Europę, aż - poza inwalidami i starcami - Europa wreszcie stanie się Judenrein. Jak to się stało? Zdarzyło się to w ten sam sposób, w jaki wirus zawsze pokonuje układ odpornościowy człowieka. Czyli przez mutację. Nowy antysemityzm różni się od starego na trzy sposoby. Już wspomniałem jeden. Kiedyś Żydów nienawidzono z powodu ich religii, potem z powodu ich rasy, a teraz z powodu ich państwa narodowego. Drugą różnicą jest to, że epicentrum starego antysemityzmu była Europa. Dzisiaj jest to Bliski Wschód i jest to przekazywane globalnie przez nowe media elektroniczne. Trzeci jest szczególnie zatrważający. Wyjaśnię: jest łatwo nienawidzić, ale bardzo trudno usprawiedliwić nienawiść publicznie. Przez całą historię, kiedy ludzie starali się usprawiedliwić antysemityzm, robili to odwołując się do najwyższego źródła autorytetu w danej kulturze. W Średniowieczu była to religia, a więc mieliśmy religijny antyjudaizm. W Europie post-oświeceniowej była to „nauka”. Mieliśmy więc bliźniacze podstawy ideologii nazistowskiej: darwinizm społeczny i tzw. naukowe badania rasy. Dzisiaj najwyższym źródłem autorytetu są prawa człowieka. Dlatego Izrael, jedyna w pełni funkcjonująca demokracja na Bliskim Wschodzie, z wolną prasą i niezależnym sądownictwem, jest regularnie oskarżany o pięć grzechów głównych przeciwko prawom człowieka: rasizm, apartheid, zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości, czystka etniczna i próba ludobójstwa. Nowy antysemityzm zmutował, a więc każdy człowiek praktykujący antysemityzm może zaprzeczyć, że jest antysemitą. Mówią: "Przecież nie jestem rasistą. Nie mam problemu z Żydami, ani judaizmem. Mam tylko problem z państwem Izrael”. Ale w świecie 57 krajów muzułmańskich i 103 chrześcijańskich jest tylko jedno państwo żydowskie - Izrael - który stanowi jedną czwartą jednego procenta obszaru Bliskiego Wschodu. Niemniej Izrael jest jedynym z 193 państw członkowskich ONZ, którego prawo do istnienia jest systematycznie kwestionowane, z Iranem i wieloma innymi grupami oddanymi jego zniszczeniu. Antysemityzm znaczy odmowę Żydom prawa istnienia jako Żydzi z takimi samymi prawami jakie mają wszyscy inni. Postacią, jaką przyjmuje dzisiaj, jest antysyjonizm. Oczywiście istnieje różnica między syjonizmem i judaizmem. I między Żydami i Izraelczykami, ale ta różnica nie istnieje dla samych antysemitów. Żydzi, nie zaś Izraelczycy, zostali zamordowani w atakach terrorystycznych w Tuluzie, Paryżu, Brukseli i Kopenhadze. Antysyjonizm jest antysemityzmem naszych czasów. W Średniowieczu oskarżano Żydów o zatruwanie studni, szerzenie zarazy i zabijanie chrześcijańskich dzieci, by użyć ich krwi. W Niemczech nazistowskich oskarżano ich o kontrolowanie zarówno kapitalistycznej Ameryki, jak i komunistycznej Rosji. Dzisiaj są oskarżani o władanie zarówno ISIS, jak Ameryką. Wszystkie stare mity zostały przetworzone. Od mordu rytualnego do "Protokołów mędrców Syjonu". Karykatury, które zalewają dzisiaj Bliski Wschód, są klonami karykatur publikowanych w "Der Sturmer", jednym z głównych narzędzi propagandy nazistowskiej między 1933 a 1945 r. Ostateczna broń nowego antysemityzmu jest oślepiająca swoją prostotą. Wygląda tak: Holokaust nie może się nigdy powtórzyć. Ale Izraelczycy są nowymi nazistami, Palestyńczycy są nowymi Żydami, a wszyscy Żydzi są syjonistami. Dlatego nowymi antysemitami naszego wieku są sami Żydzi. I nie są to poglądy marginalne. Są szeroko rozpowszechnione w świecie muzułmańskim, włącznie ze społecznościami muzułmańskimi w Europie i powoli zarażają skrajną lewicę, skrajną prawicę, kręgi akademickie, związki zawodowe, a także niektóre kościoły. Wyleczywszy się z wirusa antysemityzmu Europa jest na nowo zarażana przez części świata, które nigdy nie dokonały rachunku sumienia, jakiego dokonała Europa, kiedy fakty o Holokauście stały się znane. Jak uwierzono w takie absurdy? To jest olbrzymi i skomplikowany temat, napisałem o tym książkę, ale oto najprostsze wyjaśnienie: kiedy złe rzeczy zdarzają się grupie, jej członkowie mogą zadać jedno z dwóch różnych pytań. Jedno "Co zrobiliśmy źle?" lub drugie: "Kto nam to zrobił?" Cały los grupy zależy od tego, które pytanie wybierze. Jeśli zapyta "Co zrobiliśmy źle?" jest to droga do samokrytyki niezbędnej dla wolnego społeczeństwa. Jeśli zapyta "Kto nam to zrobił?", definiuje siebie jako ofiarę będzie szukać kozła ofiarnego do obwinienia za wszystkie swoje problemy i takim kozłem ofiarnym zawsze byli Żydzi. Antysemityzm jest rodzajem porażki poznawczej. Zdarza się, kiedy grupy czują, że ich świat wyrywa się spod kontroli. Zaczęło się w Średniowieczu, kiedy chrześcijanie widzieli, że islam pokonał ich w miejscach, które uważali za własne, szczególnie w Jerozolimie i tak było, kiedy w 1096 krzyżowcy po drodze do Ziemi Świętej, najpierw zatrzymali się, by zmasakrować społeczności żydowskie w Europie północnej. Odrodziło się na Bliskim Wschodzie w latach 1920., z upadkiem Imperium Osmańskiego. Antysemityzm ponownie pojawił się w Europie w latach 1970. w okresie recesji ekonomicznej i odradzającego się nacjonalizmu. Pojawia się znowu w Europie teraz z tych samych powodów: recesja, nacjonalizm i sprzeciw wobec imigrantów i innych mniejszości. Antysemityzm zdarza się, kiedy polityka nadziei ustępuje polityce strachu, która szybko zamienia się w politykę nienawiści. To redukuje złożone problemy do prostoty. Dzieli świat na biały i czarny. Widzi wszystkie winy po jednej stronie i wszystkie ofiary po drugiej. Wybiera do obwiniania jedną grupę spomiędzy setek sprawców. Argument jest zawsze ten sam: my jesteśmy niewinni, oni są winni. Z czego wynika, że jeśli my mamy być wolni, to oni - Żydzi lub Izrael - muszą zostać zniszczeni. Tak zaczyna się wielka zbrodnia. Nienawidzono Żydów, bo byli inni. Byli najbardziej widoczną niechrześcijańską mniejszością w chrześcijańskiej Europie. Dzisiaj są najbardziej widoczną niemuzułmańską obecnością na islamskim Bliskim Wschodzie. Antysemityzm zawsze był niezdolnością grupy do zaakceptowania różnic. Żadna grupa, która go przyjmuje, nigdy nie będzie mogła stworzyć wolnego społeczeństwa. Kończę więc, gdzie zacząłem: nienawiść, która zaczyna się od Żydów, nigdy nie kończy się na Żydach. W antysemityzmie tylko wtórnie chodzi o Żydów. Przede wszystkim jest to niezdolność grup do zaakceptowania odpowiedzialności za własne porażki i zbudowania własnej przyszłości własnym wysiłkiem. Żadne społeczeństwo, które hodowało antysemityzm, nie miało wolności, praw człowieka lub swobody wyznania. Każde społeczeństwo, napędzane nienawiścią, zaczyna od zniszczenia swoich wrogów i kończy na zniszczeniu siebie. Europa dzisiaj nie jest fundamentalnie antysemicka, ale pozwoliła na wkroczenie antysemityzmu przez nowe media elektroniczne. Nie potrafiła zobaczyć, że nowy antysemityzm różni się od starego. Nie jesteśmy dzisiaj z powrotem w latach 1930. , ale zbliżamy się do 1879 r., kiedy Wilhelm Marr założył Ligę Antysemitów w Niemczech, do 1886, kiedy Edouard Drummont opublikował La France Juive, i 1897, kiedy Karl Lueger został burmistrzem Wiednia. To były kluczowe momenty w szerzeniu antysemityzmu i tym, co mamy zrobić dzisiaj, jest pamiętanie, że to, co mówiono wtedy o Żydach, mówi się dzisiaj o państwie żydowskim. Historia Żydów w Europie nie zawsze była szczęśliwa. Traktowanie Żydów przez Europę dodało pewne słowa do słownictwa ludzkiego: dysputa, przymusowe nawrócenie, inkwizycja, wygnanie, auto da fe, getto, pogrom i holokaust. Słowa napisane żydowskimi łzami i żydowską krwią. Mimo tego wszystkiego, Żydzi kochali Europę i dali jej niektórych z jej największych naukowców, pisarzy, akademików, muzyków i filozofów. Jeśli Europa pozwoli pociągnąć się raz jeszcze tą drogą, to będzie historia opowiadana w przyszłości: Najpierw przyszli po Żydów, potem po chrześcijan, potem po gejów, potem po ateistów, aż nie pozostało nic z duszy europejskiej poza odległym, blaknącym wspomnieniem. Dzisiaj próbowałem dać głos tym, którzy nie mają głosu. Mówiłem w imieniu zamordowanych Romów, Sinti, gejów, dysydentów, niepełnosprawnych, i półtora miliona dzieci żydowskich, zamordowanych z powodu religii ich dziadków. W ich imieniu mówię do was: wiecie, gdzie kończy się ta droga. Nie idźcie nią znowu. Jesteście przywódcami Europy. Jej przyszłość jest w waszych rękach. Jeśli nie zrobicie niczego, Żydzi odejdą, wolność europejska umrze, i na imieniu Europy pozostanie plama moralna, której nie wymaże całą wieczność. Zatrzymajcie to teraz, kiedy jeszcze jest na to czas. Dziękuję. " - Lord Jonathan Sacks , występienie w Parlamencie Europejskim , 27 września 2016 thumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Judaizm Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Protestantyzm